In the course of an extended time while seated at a work desk as is common in office operations for executives, managers, clerical staff and others, as well as at home engaged in work, computer, or other activities, the human body and especially the legs, trunk, and back, can become weary, cramped, or even swollen and generally uncomfortable in the usual sitting position with feet on the floor despite efforts in the course of a day to shift position slightly or occasionally to walk away from one's desk.
Indeed, the usual sitting posture at a desk with knees bent and feet generally flat on the floor is not a natural posture or neutral to adverse effect on the body. With time, blood tends to pool in the legs and feet, causing swelling, and even the serious possibility of blood clots. Elevation of the lower limb members can alleviate this condition.
Further, while not as common in the United States, it is customary in many European and South American populations to deliberately take a rest period between noon and two P.M., commonly known as a siesta or sieste. When in an office environment seated at a conventional desk, such a rest is not feasible, and one must leave the desk and go elsewhere.
In passing, it should be observed that a relative lack of sleep is pervasive in our society, and that men and women of all ages frequently complain that "they are always tired". The ability, when work permits, of achieving even a short rest or nap at one's desk serves to alleviate this problem.
Heretofore, notwithstanding the plethora of desk constructions available on the market over many years, whether single pedestal, double pedestal, table-like or with computer credenza arrangements or the like, there has been no ready means to comfortably rest or stretch the legs, or to relatively elevate the same to rest the legs, nap, or to reduce possible swelling while remaining at the desk for protracted periods without leaving.
It is known to provide a mere footrest, per se, adjacent the bottom of a front panel or modesty panel of a desk, but such only elevates the feet a few inches from the floor if at all, and does not materially alter the depending position of the lower limbs and feet. Such rests do not contemplate increased body and leg comfort or indeed, if needed, napping while at the desk.